gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Newtypes (SEED)
In the Cosmic Era, Newtypes, similar to the ones in the Universal Century and the After War era, are implied to exist. Overview While the actual term is never used in Cosmic Era canon, certain characters display the traits of Newtypes, a concept borrowed from the Universal Century timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam. In Gundam SEED, Newtypes have extremely high degrees of spatial awareness. They are also capable of sensing other Newtypes, and when this happens, a white bolt typically flashes across the screen with an accompanying sound effect, a phenomena regarded as a "Newtype Flash". Newtypes are able to see a brief glimpse into the future, allowing them an advantage in combat, by being able to predict their opponent's move. However, this was not always precise. Some CE Newtypes also have the ability to transmit and receive psychic messages, as Prayer Reverie and Morgan Chevalier display in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED X Astray, but it is still unknown if this ability is unique to them or can be used by all Newtypes. History Gundam SEED Mu La Flaga and Rau Le Creuset were implied to be Newtypes from the very beginning, and after the series ended, director Mitsuo Fukuda explicitly identified them as having been Newtypes. Mu used his abilities to pilot a Moebius Zero mobile armor, which has four remotely controlled wired gunbarrels for multivector attack. Rau later became the pilot of the ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam, a mobile suit equipped with the DRAGOON system, which used many remote pods to attack from multiple directions simultaneously. Mu and Rau were able to sense each other within a certain proximity of one another. Kira Yamato also seemed to develop slight Newtype abilities later and was able to sense Rau's presence. Gundam SEED X Astray Prayer Reverie displays the ability to sense incoming attacks, as shown in his first battle against Canard Pars, and also used the remote controlled "Pristis" Beam Reamers of his YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam, as well as the later-installed DRAGOON pods. He was also able to sense that Morgan Chevalier was under attack and telepathically communicate with the latter, even though Prayer could not actually see Morgan engaged in combat. With him having the most number of Newtype abilities within CE, some fans believe Prayer is the strongest CE Newtype yet. Morgan was able to use a GAT-01A1 105 Dagger equipped with the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker, which featured improved versions of the gunbarrels found in the Moebius Zero. Morgan was noted to be the only Earth Alliance pilot capable of operating the Gunbarrel Striker. He was able to receive a telepathic message from Prayer which probably saved his life in the battle against Canard. Gundam SEED Destiny Rey Za Burrel had a Newtype reaction to Neo Roanoke, the two of them forming a short-lived rivalry. Rey was shown throughout the series to have a strange connection to Rau, and was later revealed to be another clone of Al Da Flaga, making him Rau's "younger brother" in a sense. Neo was later revealed to be Mu La Flaga, who miraculously survived the destruction of the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam at the end of Gundam SEED. Rey becomes pilot of the ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam, a successor of the Providence Gundam, meanwhile Neo often piloted the mobile armor TS-MA4F Exus, which bore similarities to the Moebius Zero and later piloted the ORB-01 Akatsuki Gundam, which can be equipped with DRAGOONs. During a battle between ZAFT and a combined EAF-Orb fleet, Kira Yamato has a Newtype reaction to Neo Roanoke. Later, when the Earth Alliance was attacking Berlin, Kira was again able to sense Neo, who was piloting a GAT-04 Windam. It is implied that Kira subconsciously knew Neo was in fact Mu, and he disabled his mobile suit so the Archangel could capture him (while Kira usually disables enemy mobile suits, this is the only instance where he asks for the downed pilot to be retrieved). Later, after Neo denies being Mu, Kira remains convinced that the two men are one and the same. Soon after that, Kira exhibits a Newtype Flash when he activated the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam's DRAGOONs for the first time. Kira and Rey were able to sense each other during the final battle between the Strike Freedom and the Legend Gundam. Gundam SEED Destiny Astray Courtney Hieronimus, a civilian test pilot employed by ZAFT, is revealed to have been the original test pilot of the YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam. Though it is implied that only a Newtype can operate the original DRAGOON system, in his on-panel appearances Courtney never displays any overtly Newtype-like abilities. List of Possible Newtypes *Rau Le Creuset *Mu La Flaga *Rey Za Burrel *Prayer Reverie *Kira Yamato *Courtney Heironimus *Morgan Chevalier *Charles Kane (Moebius Zero pilot) *Winters (Moebius Zero pilot) *Lindgren (Moebius Zero pilot) Category:Cosmic Era technology Category:Genetic Type